


Lockdown

by ladyjax



Category: Leverage
Genre: AU, Character of Color, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Pre-ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Comment_Fic community on LJ in 2009. Prompt: Leverage, Eliot/Hardison, prison protection turns into a prison romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockdown

Alec keeps to himself. 

He doesn't look up or look around when he walks the main hall, because that only invites the type of trouble that he doesn't want or need. "Six more months," he tells himself. Six months before a space opens up at one of the coastal facilities, before he can be transferred back into direct federal authority.

Alec keeps his head down, doesn't talk back, stays out of the other prisoners' business.  _Best thing to do,_  his attorney Nathan Ford counseled,  _is not to give anyone any reason to notice you._  And for the most part this advice works. Alec's fellow inmates aren't particularly interested in why he's there. They're too caught up in their own private hells. 

"Hardison."

Startled, Alec looks up and cringes inwardly. Officer Thomas Heckler crooks a finger at him, his lips pulled in a slight smirk. Alec chances a glance at one or two inmates but they turn away, leaving him to his own particular damnation. Except for the guy with the ponytail. They've never spoken; he's supposed to be enough of a bad ass that just about everyone else avoids him. He's watching, something dark on his face and then Alec puts him out of his mind as he draws even with Heckler.

Alec picks a point over the guard's shoulder to train his eyes on. "Yes, officer?"

The business end of a nightstick pokes him the chest. "Eyes on me, son." Heckler's voice is a sibilant hiss. Alec shifts his gaze to meet the other man's and suppresses a shudder. "Time for your weekly check." 

Heckler's malevolence is a like a living, breathing thing with eyes that seemed to have found Alec the minute he walked through the doors of CI Mojave. It was a week before the guard made his move, cornering the former hacker in his cell and letting him know the score. Alec fully expected to be raped that night.

As it turns out Heckler's torments were of a different sort, designed to wear Alec down until he was soft and pliant. Willing. "So much sweeter," Heckler had whispered into Alec's ear as he slowly ran a leather gloved hand up and down the younger man's body. Alec would bite his lip and stand with his hands planted on the wall, legs spread as Heckler ordered and endure. 

Six more months.

It's the mantra Alec chants as he assumes the position in his cell. It's what he holds on to when he feels Heckler's breath on the back of his neck and the press of his body against his own. 

Suddenly, his cell explodes with sound and Heckler's body is wrenched away. Alec flips over, pressing his back against the wall. "What the fuck??"

Two other guards are crammed into the cell with weapons drawn and Ponytail Guy has Heckler down on the floor, one hand in the guard's hair, his knee pressing into Heckler's back. "You just had to go for him again, didn't you, you sick fuck." The words are snarled and punctuated by Heckler's face being slammed into the floor. "I'm gonna enjoy sending your ass to jail. See how you like being someone else's bitch." Heckler's levered up and shoved into the waiting arms of the guards. "Get him out of here."

Alec is shaking his head, watching this all unfold. "This is not happening. I just need to do my time, man. No trouble."

His savior steps over the bloodstain on the floor and Alec cringes even as he curses himself inwardly for doing it. "Hey, hey. It's okay." He's stops just close enough to touch. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him sooner."

Something about the way he says it, slow, gentle, makes Alec straighten a bit. "Who, who are you?"

The other man smiles and holds out his hand. "Eliot Spenser. I'm the new warden."


End file.
